


Свахи с Тёмной стороны Силы

by cinciri



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Drama, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Humor, Post-Episode: s05e16 The Lawless, Satine Kryze Lives
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-06
Updated: 2018-12-06
Packaged: 2019-09-12 22:34:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16880505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cinciri/pseuds/cinciri
Summary: Иногда, чтобы добиться желаемого, приходится идти на крайние меры.





	Свахи с Тёмной стороны Силы

**Author's Note:**

> "А ведь можно вселиться в Мола, взять Сатин в заложники и под угрозой убить её заставить Кеноби на ней жениться." © Анон  
> (http://ask.fm/duchess_Satine/answer/124164841299)
> 
> В основе лежит несколько хэдканонов. Ранее был опубликован на КФ.

– Не бойся, я не убью тебя. У меня есть другие планы на тебя.

Всё тело Мола снова пронзило молниями Силы, пущенными Дарт Сидиусом, что возвышался над ним подобно ворону, готовому распотрошить его прямо сейчас. Его раскатистый смех отскакивал от стен, отчего звучал подобно грому, и заглушал крики забрака, корчащегося подле него.

Мужчина – лорд ситхов Дарт Сидиус и канцлер Республики Кос Палпатин – улыбнулся, а затем резко сжал руку в кулак, тем самым прекратив мучения своей жертвы, и Мол, откинувшись спиной на холодный мраморный пол, с хрипом втянул воздух, наполненный ароматами жженой плоти.

– А теперь я задам тебе один вопрос, – Сидиус сделал один шаг по направлению к забраку, отчего тот, издав неясный скулёж, отполз чуть назад. – И я советую ответить тебе на него честно.

– Всё что… всё что пожелаете, Учитель.

Между пальцев Сидиуса едва заметно сверкнули синие искры, тут же заставившие Мола замолчать.

– Где герцогиня?

Мол удивлённо моргнул, никак не ожидая подобного вопроса.

– Где она?

– Я убил её! – губы забрака изогнулись в неком подобии улыбки, обнажив желтоватые зубы. – Убил прямо на глазах этого джедайского ублюдка Кеноби!

Сидиус, тяжело – с оханьем – вздохнул, притянул оба световых меча Мола – красный и черный, спрятал их куда-то в складки плаща и, уперев одну руку в бедро, другую прижал к скрытому под капюшоном лбу, в мгновенье ока преобразившись из могущественного лорда ситхов, ещё недавно виртуозно противостоящему двум противникам, в усталого старичка.

– Ну, и зачем ты это сделал?

– Месть! – забрак, всё так же продолжая то ли сидеть, то ли лежать на мраморной площади, сжал правую руку в кулак. – Я отомстил этому гадкому джедаю за то, что он сотворил со мной!

– Дурак, – Сидиус горестно покачал головой. – Ой, дурак. А мы ведь с Тиранусом всё так ловко придумали… И Дозор Смерти поддержали-то, и всевозможные проблемы на Мандалоре устраивали, и даже капсулу подбросили… Ой, дурак, – он снова вздохнул и лишь затем посмотрел на ничего не понимающего Мол, всё так же скорчащегося рядом. – Ну, чего разлёгся-то? Тело где?

– Во дворце.

– Ну, пошли тогда во дворец.

Мол, с подозрением покосившись на бывшего учителя, всё же поднялся на ноги.

Они преодолели тронный зал, почти полностью разрушенный после недавней битвы, один коридор, потом ещё один, и ещё, и ещё… Для Мола было невероятно странно идти рядом с тем, кто едва не зажарил его пару минут назад, а Сидиус внезапно повернулся к нему и чуть вскинул голову, мол, чего хотел-то? А у Мола от этого чуть коленки не подогнулись, ладно хоть протезы были, а то бы точно шмякнулся прямо посреди галереи.

Наконец, они добрались до одной из комнат, которая была, в отличие от большей части дворца, совершенно не тронутая ни бомбами, ни бластерными зарядами и необычайно светлая – несколько светильников у изголовья гигантского ложа, которое, по сути дела, было единственной мебелью в помещении, рассеивали мягкий желтоватый свет, однако температура здесь по непонятным причинам была явно ниже обычной. Среди разномастных подушек и подушечек всевозможных цветов и оттенков, которые только были известны Галактике, лежала женщина. Её руки были сложены на груди, глаза – закрыты, а спутанные светлые локоны – разбросаны по ткани. Она совсем не дышала и не подавала никаких признаков жизни.        

Сидиус поджал губы и даже немного заохал.

– Ну, точно дурак.

Оказавшись возле кровати, он коснулся ладонью мертвенно-бледной щеки герцогини, а затем вдруг напрягся и, опершись руками о постель, посмотрел на забрака, стоящего с другой стороны.

– Ну, и кто это?

– Как кто? – Мол даже склонился к лежащей женщине. – Мандалорская герцогиня Сатин Криз. Не признали что ли? Вон, – он указал ей на живот, – тут даже рана есть.

– Это кто угодно, но только не она. Надо быть идиотом, чтобы это не почувствовать.

Мол старательно забегал взглядом по комнате.

– Да она это, она. Её я убил перед Кеноби.    

Сидиус выпрямился в полный рост, и Сила тут же начала темнеть.

– Ладно, ладно, – Мол, отступив на шаг назад, поднял руки вверх в знак примирения. – Клон это.

– А где же тогда оригинал?

– Ну, это, – забрак задумчиво почесал подбородок. – Жалко мне её стало. Хорошенькая уж больно, да и не сделала мне ничего. Вот я и того…

– Чего?

– Клонировал её. Она как сообщение Кеноби отправила, так я её и клонировал, а клона в тюрьму посадил. Подумал, вдруг, если я убью её на глазах Кеноби, так он на Тёмную сторону подастся.

– А он?

– Хоть бы хны! – Мол расстроенно махнул рукой. – И чего она только в нём нашла?

Лицо Сидиуса внезапно просветлело.

– Так, значит, он ей всё же нужен?

– Нужен, – забрак даже носом шмыргнул.

– Ну, хоть что-то хорошее за сегодня.

Ситх отошёл от кровати и выудил комлинк, над которым спустя лишь пару секунд вырисовалась миниатюрная фигура склонившегося графа Дуку.  

– _Да, мой повелитель._

– Мне нужно какое-нибудь бедствие, лорд Тиранус. Срочно. А лучше захватите-ка меня в плен!

Отключившись, Сидиус в предвкушении потёр руки.

А в это самое время с тяжёлым сердцем магистр Оби-Ван Кеноби направлялся на Корусант, мыслями до сих пор находясь на Мандалоре, в тронном зале, там, где погибла его дорогая Сатин. Он корил себя за то, что даже не попытался спасти её, хотя всё могло бы получиться, и сейчас бы она была рядом с ним. Они бы вместе отправились на Корусант, и он бы приглядывала за ней, оберегал бы, защищал… Но нет. Он не предпринял ни единой попытки, чтобы вытащить её из лап Мола.

Он позволил ей умереть.

Он позволил Молу _убить_ её.

Встроенный в броню комлинк внезапно зажегся входящим вызовом, и Оби-Ван, недоумевая, кто захотел связаться ним в такой момент, спешно покинул кабину звездолёта. Оставшись совершенно один, он всё же принял звонок, тут же удивившись появившейся фигуре канцлера Палпатина.

– _Меня кто-нибудь слышит? Отзовитесь! Прошу вас._

– Канцлер Палпатин, – Оби-Ван, всё так же находясь в лёгком недоумении по поводу всего происходящего, чуть склонил голову. – Это магистр Оби-Ван Кеноби. Что случилось?

– _О, магистр Кеноби. Хвала набуанским Богам,_ – Палпатин прижал руку к груди. – _Я уж думал, что мне не удаться ни с кем связаться. Меня похитили, магистр. Кажется, это был граф Дуку или кто-то из его подручных._

Тоска по погибшей герцогине оказалась вытиснута чувством долгом. 

– Вы знаете, где вы находись? Хотя бы примерные координаты.

– _Я на… на… О!_ – глаза канцлера расширились, будто бы он что-то нашёл. – _Это ведь Вейланд, да?.. Отлично,_ – он чуть улыбнулся, а потом тут же поджал губы, осознав, что, собственно, до сих пор говорит с джедаем. – _На Вейланде,_ – затараторил Палпатин, будто опасаясь, что ему не поверят. _– Я нахожусь на Вейланде, магистр Кеноби. Умоляю вас, помогите! Я не знаю, сколько мне ещё осталось…_

Неожиданно Палпатин исчез где-то за границами голограммы, а его место занял донельзя счастливый граф Дуку.

– _Не принимайте это на свой счёт, магистр Кеноби,_ – он слегка махнул рукой. – _Летите дальше, куда вы там летели… Это не ваша забота._

– Это более чем моя забота!

Быстро отключившись, Оби-Ван рванул назад в каюту. Мандалорец, сидящий на месте первого пилота, не успел и пикнуть, как оказался на полу, и Оби-Ван, заняв его место, спешно вывел звездолёт из гиперпространства. Шаттл чуть тряхнуло из-за быстрой смены траектории, но он послушно направился к сине-зелёной планете – Вейланду, так кстати оказавшегося всего лишь в парсеке от точки выхода звездолёта.

Сила была явно на его стороне: она не только подсказала ему, когда надо вывести корабль из гиперпространства, но и указала место посадки, Оби-Вану же оставалось только проверить пульс пилота, приковать его наручниками к одному из сидений, чтобы он – не дай Сила! – не улизнул раньше времени, оставив джедая без транспорта, и со спокойной душой отправиться туда, куда его звала Сила. Мягкий и очень влажный климат планеты сейчас стал чрезвычайно отвратительным фактором: Оби-Ван так и не избавился от мандалорской брони и сейчас испытывал далеко не самые приятные ощущения, находясь под палящими лучами солнца, вероятно, именно поэтому он не сразу заметил, как перед ним оказалась полуразрушенная церквушка. Оглядевшись, он активировал своё оружие и осторожно ступил под её своды.

Внутри было очень тихо и прохладно. В Силе ощущалось множество животных форм, тёмное присутствие графа Дуку и чья-то необычайно знакомая, очень яркая и светлая подпись, однако, единственный человек, которого он бы мог так видеть в Силе, был уже мёртв. Сзади послышались чьи-то шаги, Оби-Ван развернулся, а затем Сила всколыхнула вновь.

– Мол… – он тут же вернулся в исходное положение, направив световой меч в сторону оскалившегося забрака.

– Кеноби, – улыбка ситха стала ещё сильней. – Ты так предсказуем.

– Где канцлер?

– О, уверен, канцлер сейчас будет тебя меньше всего волновать.

И только тогда Оби-Ван заметил, что через правое плечо Дарт Мола перекинуто чьё-то тело. Мол, поймав взгляд ненавистного джедая на своей ноше, улыбнулся шире и, поставив человека перед собой, сдёрнул мешок с его головы.

– Сатин?..

Голубой клинок опустился вниз, почти коснувшись пола, а сердце Оби-Вана сжалось. Он не мог оторвать взгляда от светловолосой женщины в зелёном платье, но внезапное озарение пронзило его сознание, и он невольно сделал шаг назад.

– Она мертва. _Ты_ убил её.

Мол и Сатин переглянулись, и она пожала плечами.

– Как это мертва? Живая она. Смотри.

Забрак сжав левую руку Сатин чуть выше локтя, протянул вперёд и махнул возле лица джедая, отчего пальцы Сатин коснулись щеки обомлевшего Оби-Вана в неком подобии пощёчины.

– Фу, Кеноби, нельзя быть таким заросшим. Плохой Кеноби, плохой.

Сатин закатила глаза, но из-за кляпа во рту была вынуждена лишь покачать головой.

– Видишь, живая она. А вот теперь стоп, – рука герцогини, всё так же направляемая Молом, чуть толкнула Оби-Вана в грудную пластину, когда он, вдруг нахмурившись, сделал шаг вперёд. – Ещё один шаг, и я её точно убью. 

Мол, быстро оглянувшись через плечо, отступил назад, Оби-Ван – за ним.

– Где канцлер? 

– Да жив твой канцлер, жив. Не переживай. Лучше попереживай за даму, а то вообще как дикарь какой-то, а не джедай.

Сатин что-то неясно промычала.

– Видишь, даже дама с этим согласна!

– Я спрашиваю тебя в последний раз. Где. Сейчас. Находится. Канц… Где это мы?

Оби-Ван только сейчас заметил, что стоит прямо под венчальной аркой, обильно увешанной белыми и розовыми цветами. Сатин, неизвестно когда успевшая опереться правой рукой о плечо забрака, снова замычала, активно взмахивая левой рукой не без помощи ситха, конечно же, который, то и дело кивая, с чуть ли не искренним сочувствием смотрел на неё.

– Идиот ты, Кеноби, – при этих словах Оби-Ван сжал эфес своего оружия двумя руками, готовый атаковать, и Мол тут же спешно добавил, указав взглядом на женщину: – Это она так говорит.

– Сатин?   

Сатин же уже чуть ли не рыдала на плече Мола.

– А ещё ты болван. И… и осёл. А вот это я переводить не буду… Да ты просто изверг какой-то, Кеноби! И как она только тебя терпела всё это время? – забрак покосился на джедая, а затем снова вернулся к герцогине. – Да что вы говорите?.. Как он только посмел. Никакого воспитания. Знали бы вы, что он со мной сделал!.. Вы и правда не знаете?.. – под удивлённым и даже немного ревнивый взгляд Оби-Вана, ситх подхватил Сатин на руки, в то время как её ладони обхватили его за шею. – Вы только представьте, прилетел я на планету… Ну, отпуск у меня был, вот и решил я на пляжике понежиться, в озере покупаться, фрукты с другой планеты пожевать… А тут он со своим учителем. Ну, помахались мы, помахались и всё. Он мне ноги – шмыг! – и отрубил.

Сатин, промычав что-то успокаивающее, принялась ласково гладить забрака по рожкам, не забыв при этом кинуть злобный взгляд на джедая.

– А я чего сделал-то, а? Ну, победил его учителя, ну, проткнул его… Дело-то житейское! А он меня за это в шахту кинул. Вот прям в шахту, – Мол, поджав губы, тихонечко всхлипнул. – У меня же теперь травма на всю жизнь.

– Я вам не мешаю?

– Ты мне уже и так всю жизнь испоганил, Кеноби. Тут уже мешать просто нечего!

– А ну отставить слёзы! Живо женитесь!

Брови Оби-Вана удивлённо приподнялись.

– Канцлер?

Палпатин, охнув, остановился в паре метрах от стоящей возле алтаря троицы, не зная как поступить, но положение спас появившийся Дуку с мечом наперевес, который он тут же направил на замершего канцлера.

– Делайте, как он говорит, или я убью себя.

Палпатин смачно шлёпнул себя рукой по лицу.

– Дурак… Ой, дурак!

Граф, поняв, что сморозил нечто не предусмотренное планом, виду, однако, не подал, даже наоборот: приосанился, плечи расправил и вообще принял неимоверно царственный облик.

– Делайте, как говорит она, или я убью его.

– Меня? – Мол от неожиданности даже перестал шмыгать носом.

– Ой, дурак.

– Так, стоп… Делайте, как говорю я, или я убью её.

Сатин откликнулась возмущённым мычанием.

– К хаттам всё. Женитесь уже, давайте!   

Оби-Ван не успел никак отреагировать, как его световой меч вдруг оказался в руках Дуку, а в его собственных ладонях – руки Сатин. Удивлённо моргнув, он перевёл взгляд с рук на лицо женщины.

– Что всё это значит? Я… я не понимаю.

– Ой, дурак, – Палпатин схватился за сердце. – Он ещё и не понимает. Горе-то какое…

– В семье не без джедая, – с сочувствием откликнулся Дуку.

– В этот замечательный день собрались мы здесь, чтобы, наконец-то, соединить возлюбленных, которые… которые… Простите, – Мол смахнул скупую забрачью слезу и торопливо откашлялся, прежде чем продолжить. – Которые, несмотря на невзгоды, которые, в основном, исходили от жениха, который, дубина такой, даже предложение ещё не сделал… Ну, чего смотришь, Кеноби? На одно колено вставай, а не на меня пялься. Как будто в первый раз!

– Да что это вообще такое! – Оби-Ван, выпустив руки вмиг погрустневшей Сатин, развернулся к сидящим на единственной неразрушенной скамье Палпатину и Дуку. – Канцлер, что здесь происходит?

Палпатин же уже чуть ли с этой самой скамеечки не съезжал.

– Ладно, что джедай, так у него ещё и мозгов нет… Сердце… воды… Ой, дурак!  

Мол, проводив взглядом убежавшего за водой графа, понял, что пора брать дело в свои руки.

– Живо на колено вставай, а то я убью её!

Глаза Оби-Вана расширились от ужаса, что он мог вновь потерять столь дорогую ему женщину, и под внимательным взглядом Мола, прижавшего неведомо откуда появившийся бластер к виску замычавшей от возмущения герцогини, и затаившегося на скамье Палпатина всё же опустился на колени.

– Что дальше?

– Ой, дурак…

– Предложение делай. Живо, или я её убью!

– Хорошо, хорошо, – Оби-Ван, быстро облизнув пересохшие губы, осторожно покосился на возвышавшуюся над ним герцогиню. – Сатин, ты… ты… ты будешь моей женой?

Глаза Сатин заблестели от мгновенно скопившихся слёз, а затем она, не забыв помычать через кляп, несколько раз кивнула головой.

– Ну, вот, другое дело! – Мол даже улыбнулся. – А теперь возьми её за руки.

Оби-Ван, подавив очередное возмущение, всё же выпрямился и сжал ладони Сатин в своих, а затем со смесью вопроса и ожидания во взгляде посмотрел на забрака.

– Так вот, несмотря на все эти самые невзгоды, эти двое всё же пронесли свои чувства друг к другу через года и, наконец-то, решились соединить себя узами брака.

– У меня Кодекс!

– Да забудь ты этот Кодекс хоть на минуту, джедай ты окаянный, – Палпатин принялся вытирать слёзы платочком, что ему дал уже вернувшийся граф. – Такой момент портишь! Жги, Мол.

– Берёшь ли ты, Оби-Ван Кеноби, в жёны эту очаровательную, эту интеллигентную, эту умную, эту красивую, эту обаятельную, эту фантастическую женщину?

Оби-Ван с усилием втянул воздух, чувствуя, что весь этот бедлам от него не отстанет, если он не им не подыграет в данный момент.

– Беру.

– Обещаешь хранить верность и в горе, и в радости, и в болезни, и в здравии?

– Обещаю.

– Будешь любить её и уважать каждый день своей жизни?

– Буду.

– А ты, очаровательная, интеллигентная, умная, красивая, обаятельная, фантастическая женщина, берёшь _это_ в мужья?

– Мхм-мхмм.

– Типа берёт. Обещаешь хранить верность и в горе, и в радости, и в болезни, и в здравии?

– Ммм-хм.

– Она подумает. Будешь любить его и уважать каждый день своей жизни?

– Мх-хмм.

– А это уж как получится. Объявляю вас мужем и женой! Целуй жену, Кеноби.

Оби-Ван явственно ощутил, как скулы словно опалило огнём.

– Целуй давай.

– Мхмм.

– Я тут всех сейчас убью!

– Сердце… снова… Ой, дурак!  

Сатин, неведомо как извернувшись, избавилась от кляпа, оттолкнула в сторону Мола, у которого уже заметно дрожали губы, и, сжав обеими руками края грудной пластины джедая, быстро, но крепко поцеловала его.

– Я… я…

Счастливо визгнув и не обратив никакого внимания на попытки своего уже теперь мужа хоть что-то сказать, Сатин подобрала подол платья и побежала на встречу вставшему со скамьи Дуку.

– Папочка! Я теперь замужем!

– Это так… так романтично…

Мол, всё же не выдержав, разрыдался, упершись в плечо Оби-Вана, обомлевшего от открывшей ему картины, а Палпатин, широко улыбнувшись, откинулся на спинку скамьи и закинул ногу на ногу.

– Ой, дурак.

Однако в этот раз фраза звучала невероятно радостно.


End file.
